Reunited
by Sasha404
Summary: Months after the war Hermione leaves to make a name for herself, Harry has been waiting for her ever since. But what happens when she brings home a surprise?


_**Disclaimer**__: It all belongs to J.K Rowling._

I remember when she left. I have been lonely ever since. At the start the only person I spoke to was Ron, then eventually Ginny, but it took a while for me to become whole again. Ron continued to tell me that it would get better, but it didn't. Her last words to me are still fresh in my mind _'Before I become Harry Potter's Fiancée, I need to become Hermione Granger'_. She kissed me on the cheek, then disapparated away. Now she's back. The headline on the Daily Prophet screams _'War Heroine, Hermione Granger Returns'_. The article is written by Lavender Brown, who has become the new Rita Skeeter after surviving Greyback's attack. Luckily things have settled between her and Hermione and there is nothing too bad in it. Next to the article there is a massive photo of Hermione and I taken in our sixth year, the caption reads_ 'Hermione Granger left a heartbroken Harry Potter behind when she fled Britain_'. The article mentions all of her accomplishments before and after leaving Britain. It turns out she had moved to America and made a name for herself. She was the author of ten successful books and runs over 20 successful charities, plus she is know a well known American socialite. I hope this means she has finally achieved her goal.

O~O~O~O~O

I still remember the day we both admitted our feelings for each other. It was while we were staying in Shell Cottage and she was under Fleur's care. My heart leapt with joy when she finally said those three words and eight letters. While hunting for horcrux's it was obvious there was something between us, but we didn't act on it before that night out of courtesy to Ron, whose feelings for Hermione had been growing stronger by the minute. She admitted to me she pretended to fancy Ron in order to make me jealous and I remember the surprise on her face when I told her that my relationship with Ginny was for the same purpose. Ginny and I had only thought of each other as siblings and both needed to make someone jealous so teamed up. We didn't act on our feelings until after the war and it was a month later when I proposed to her that she left. That was one of the worst moments of my life, when I knelt in the middle of the room of requirement and asked for her hand in marriage and was rejected. Moments later she explained that she did love me, but she wanted to make a name for herself before fully committing to me. She talked about how she'd always been 'Harry Potter's Best Friend' or 'Harry Potter's Girlfriend' and felt as if no one really appreciated her for her. She asked for the ring and put it on a chain around her neck and told me that we could properly be together when she returned. Here I am four years later still waiting for her.

O~O~O~O~O

The day I have been waiting for four years has finally come. A few days after the article was released she contacted me and asked to meet her for dinner at her new townhouse in London. She still has the same neat, cursive handwriting and it sends shivers down my back. Ginny and I have tried to contact her many times over the years but there have been no replies, so seeing her writing is a reward for me. She greets we at the door with a warm smile and a kiss on the cheek. She looks so different from her former self, but you can see the Hermione features still in her. Her formerly brown bushy hair has been straightened and is now sleek with highlights in it, her complexion is darker and she has light make-up covering her face. But what really gets me is her clothes, gone are the frumpy Hogwarts robes, her dress is a deep purple and hugs her figure and her heels are at least four inches. She looks sophisticated and stylish, like she has just walked off the front cover of a muggle fashion magazine. I hug her and inhale deeply, her perfume is just as classy as the rest of her outfit.

That's when I see the guy. Tall with dark hair and aristocratic features. I immediately get jealous, then I look closer at the guy and recognition settles in. I am immediately removed from Hermione's arms and into his. "It's good to see you, pup" he says in his low, husky voice. Then Hermione's melodic voice echoes throughout the room, "Is this a good enough reward for me being away for so long?" she says teasingly. It's then I realise I am sobbing into Sirius' shoulder. I look up at Hermione and ask the only thing I can think of, "How?". She laughs and starts explaining, "Well, you can imagine my surprise when I am walking through the streets of Manhattan and see Sirius Black, the man who I though was dead for years chatting up some girl. After spilling my coffee all over myself I went up to him and asked him his name, to which he replied 'Joke White'. I mean seriously, no pun intended, how much closer can you get to Sirius Black than Joke White. Then he tells me his seen me in his dreams, which I originally thought was some stupid marauder pick-up line and then it hit me. When Sirius had gone through the veil he must have ended up here with no memories and his dreams must be memories that are coming back to him. So after months of me working on his memory, he finally gets it all back. Now a week later here we are." I am stunned, I can't believe that my godfather is really alive. But then I realise something, "How come you came when I had the resurrection stone." I ask Sirius who has an excited smile on his face. "Hermione originally wondered that too," he replies "but then she realised that until she restored me there was no Sirius Black, he was dead, there was only Joke White.". "So has Hermione filled you in on everything?" I ask looking at Hermione. "Yes, she has told me all of it." Sirius replies with a grim expression on his face.

After a long conversation with Sirius I realise I have barely spoken to Hermione. Sirius sees the look I am giving her and excuses himself. I sit down next to her and put an arm around her. Looking down at the floor I say in a quiet voice "I have missed you so much". She rests her head on my shoulder and replies "I've missed you too". "I achieved my goal" she says, "now I am not just Harry Potter's Girlfriend, I am Hermione Granger, author and charity worker. I am finally my own person." I look at her and realise she still has her engagement ring around her neck. Slowly I unclasp the necklace and pull the engagement ring off it. For a second I can see fear in her eyes but when I get down on one knee it disappears. "Hermione Jean Granger, I have waited four years for this. Will you marry me?". She has tears in her eyes and her voice is thick with emotion as she replies, "Of course.".

O~O~Twelve Years Later~O~O

It has been twelve years since I proposed, for the second time, to the love of my life. It's a cool morning and the leaves are falling off the trees as we walk to Kings Cross Station. Hermione has my baby girl, Rose Luna on her hip, while I am holding hands with my oldest James Remus. On her 'grandpa' Sirius' shoulders sits my oldest daughter Lily Nymphadora. As we walk through the barrier there are many looks in our direction and a few whispers of our names. What pleases me most is that Hermione's name is mentioned the most. She is one of the few witches that have married well that are considered their own person rather then the wife of whoever. I smile at Hermione and the expression on her face when a little girl runs up to her for an autograph makes me thankful that she did leave all those years ago. I know Hogwarts has got a lot in for it when James runs up to Sirius who is flirting with some witch and says "Bye, bye grandpa! I'll miss you heaps!" before he boards the train. Hermione has tears in her eyes when she whispers to me "Our baby's all grown up." I look up and see James waving out the window sitting next to Ron and Parvati's son, Hugo. It has been so many years since I was on the train myself, but if James' trip is anything as good as my first one I know he'll be fine.


End file.
